


Богема

by Make_believe_world



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: И снова Берти бежит в Нью-Йорк от тети Агаты, но на этот раз кое-что изменилось: он идет работать журналистом и подумывает о социальной ответственности. Дживс прекрасно понимает, что за леди вдохновляет Берти на такие перемены, но почему-то не ждет того дня, когда ей сделают предложение.Когда они случайно встречаются в кругу общих друзей, у Дживса появляется возможность понаблюдать за той самой леди, а у них обоих — посмотреть друг на друга как на равных.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bertie and the Bohemians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305839) by [Allemande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allemande/pseuds/Allemande). 



> Беты toxicatta и Sige

_Вечер четверга_

  
  
Когда в зале зажегся свет, Дживс остался сидеть в кресле: ладони домиком, брови нахмурены. Он понял, что загораживает проход, только когда его несколько раз окликнули.  
  
— Какие страсти, а? — задорно хрюкнул последний в ряду зритель (Дживс встал, чтобы всех пропустить, но сам не сдвинулся с места). — Дома будет над чем поразмыслить.  
  
Дживс не поддался порыву зыркнуть на мужчину в непрезентабельном пиджачке в ответ на столь неоднозначный намек. Ничего удивительного: в последней сцене героиня бросилась в объятия главного героя, и в спальне погас свет. В зале насмешливо-возмущенно заахали да заохали.  
  
Поэтому сальное «будет над чем поразмыслить» из уст представителя американского рабочего класса прозвучало вполне естественно, думал Дживс, медленно продвигаясь к выходу из театра.  
  
Ему и самому, однако, есть над чем серьезно подумать, но вовсе не в этом смысле.


	2. Глава 1

_Утро пятницы_

  
  
— Нью-Йорк вызывает Берти Вустера.  
  
— Алло, я здесь! — подскочил Берти.  
  
Ади сидела за соседним столом, покачивала ножкой и умудрялась смотреть на него со всей строгостью главного редактора и при этом широко улыбаться.  
  
— Надеюсь, что ты не уснул, а задумался о своей статье.  
  
— Уснул? Ха! Серые клеточки трудятся на благо твоего журнала. Точно тебе говорю.  
  
— Не смотри на меня так. — Ади скрестила на груди руки. — Берти, что тебя грызет?  
  
Берти в жизни бы не сказал, почему обычный вопрос прозвучал у нее столь обвиняюще. Женщины, вот же.  
  
— Ничего. Все чудненько. Я имею в виду, дела — высший класс.  
  
Ади рассмеялась:  
  
— Я ценю твой интерес к американскому сленгу, Берти, только не позволь ему просочиться в твою письменную речь, договорились? Я плачу тебе за то, чтобы ты был кристально английским.  
  
— Ладненько. — Берти просиял и установил пальцы над машинкой. — Я пытаюсь как можно учтивее разнести последний бродвейский так называемый хит.  
  
— Все настолько плохо?  
  
— Да как тебе сказать. Исполнитель главной роли вялый, как спущенная шина, а сюжет поразительно затасканный. От режиссера «Стоило каждой Пенни» я ожидал чего-то большего.  
  


***

  
Поначалу Дживс не задавался вопросом, каким образом Берти Вустер попал в культурную колонку «Призмы» — нового популярного журнала Аделаиды Картер.  
  
Нет, он, конечно, удивился, когда понял, что очередная причуда его работодателя несколько затянулась — тот никогда в жизни не работал и не изъявлял такого желания. Но когда через две недели после их прибытия в Нью-Йорк (очередной побег от миссис Грегсон и неподходящей невесты) мистер Вустер познакомился с мисс Картер и большой компанией ее друзей и начал писать заметки в «Призму», Дживс предположил, что новые приятели просто взяли его нанимателя в оборот. Мистер Вустер так легко поддается влиянию.  
  
Разумеется, он читал каждую статью, особенно потому, что мистер Вустер почти не просил его о помощи. Дживс решил, что раз мистер Вустер сочиняет их, в основном, в конторе, то вопросы по поводу нужного ему слова или фразы летят в адрес коллег-журналистов. (Дома, когда мистер Вустер сочиняет свои рассказы, отвечать на них — работа Дживса.)  
  
Сегодня его работодатель ушел в контору с утра пораньше, чтобы составить рецензию на последнюю пьесу Фредерика Тернера, на которую ходил вчера вечером. Дживс, обнаружив, что свободного времени у него теперь больше, чем он привык, сидел на кухне и лениво листал выпуск «Призмы» за прошлую неделю.  
  
«Сценаристы, не переступайте черту: каким бы уморительным вам это ни казалось в первую минуту и как бы вы, американцы, ни растягивали звуки, но «Женился потому я» не очень хорошо рифмуется с «Что день был очень скучным».  
  
Дживс хмыкнул, перечитывая последнюю рецензию мистера Вустера. Язык у него всегда был хорошо подвешен. Мисс Картер разумно поступила, когда наняла его, он добавил огонька в ее культурную колонку.  
  
Знает ли она, думал Дживс, задумчиво затягиваясь сигаретой, что мистер Вустер намеревается добавить огонька заодно и в ее личную жизнь?  
  


***

  
«...Он верующий — и ищет работу в казино? Хорош уже заливать, а?»  
  
Берти откинулся на спинку стула и хмуро перечитал первый законченный абзац. Неплохо. Он никогда особенно не любил сленг кокни (в половине случаев он его вообще не понимал), но Ади любит, когда его речь блистает своим английским происхождением, вот он и пошел на эту жертву.  
  
Сегодня он совсем медлительный, то и дело возвращается мыслями ко вчерашнему вечеру. И не к той его части, о которой пишет (т.е. к новому Тернеру), а раньше, до того, как ушел смотреть спектакль.  
  
Он встретил Ади и ее приятелей в одном из их любимых подпольных баров, куда заглянул, чтобы промочить горло перед представлением.  
  
Час он провел весьма приятным образом: ловил последние сплетни о соседях по заведению, правительстве и представителях театральных кругов.  
  
Когда кто-нибудь мозговитый начинал разглагольствовать на особенно заумную тему, Берти пытался уследить за беседой, но обычно это заканчивалось либо тем, что говорящего прерывали очередным бокалом, либо, к радости Берти, сводили сложную теорию к более понятным идеям (в основном о равных правах для всех, в чем Берти не видел ничего плохого).  
  
Он как раз потчевал их анекдотом из жизни своей кузины Анжелы, про то, как она в 17-м году случайно попала на митинг суфражисток, когда Пол вдруг воскликнул:  
  
— О, глядите, это же Фрэнки!  
  
Все обернулись к толпе у дверей, но Берти не понял, кто из них Фрэнки.  
  
— И его новый, кхм, друг, — добавил Джонни таким многозначительным тоном, что Пол с Гарриет хихикнули.  
  
Они подозвали своего знакомого, и тот подошел к их столику, да не один, а в компании...  
  
— Знакомьтесь, народ, это Реджинальд, — заявил блондин по имени Фрэнки и добавил затаив дыхание: — Он из самой Англии!  
  


***

  
Оглядываясь назад, Дживс думал, что разорвал бы знакомство с Фрэнком, предупреди его тот, что общается с Аделаидой Картер. Но тогда он упустил бы возможность полчаса любоваться смущением и неловкостью своего работодателя, а это было приятно, как ни стыдно было в этом признаваться.  
  
Он поздоровался со всеми гораздо менее официально, чем стоило бы с людьми выше его положением, и задержал взгляд на ярко вспыхнувшем мистере Вустере. Тот не успел ничего сказать, когда ответила миниатюрная рыжеволосая женщина:  
  
— Ты, конечно, умничка, Фрэнки, но у нас уже есть свой собственный англичанин! Вот, Берти.  
  
— Боже мой! Тот самый Берти Вустер, что пишет Очень Английские Рецензии? — восхитился Фрэнк, пожимая ему руку.  
  
— Он самый, — заверила его высокая женщина с короткими волосами — Аделаида Картер. — Не придирайся, Гарриет, у нас на борту хватит места еще одному Томми, правда, Берти?  
  
— А, да чего уж там, — произнес Берти Вустер, пожимая Дживсу руку.  
  
Когда мистер Вустер осмелел достаточно, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, Дживс безмолвно дал ему понять, что ситуация его забавляет, и тот слегка расслабился.  
  
— Берти наш личный аристократ, правда, Берти? — сказал Джонни и добавил драматично: — Но мы его за это не виним.  
  
— Весьма благородно с вашей стороны, — вставил Дживс. Его слова, а может, его акцент вызвали в компании взрыв хохота, и мистер Вустер изо всех сил старался смеяться вместе со всеми.  
  
Его работодатель оставался в баре еще полчаса, а потом ушел смотреть мюзикл, на который ему предстояло писать отзыв. По мнению Дживса, это были незабываемые полчаса.  
  
Словно бы сговорившись, оба никак не подали виду, что знакомы, и с интересом слушали, как их друг другу представляли. Мистера Вустера Пол назвал «английским аристократом, который учится скромности и чей английский в лучшем случае скуден», а Фрэнк Дживса описал как «философа, путешествующего в образовательных целях» (не вполне то, что сказал ему Дживс, но не поправлять же теперь).  
  
Несколько раз Дживс замечал, как мистер Вустер переводит взгляд с него на Фрэнка и обратно, и, хотя это внушало некоторые опасения, он решил, что новая компания пошла его работодателю на пользу: еще две недели назад мистеру Вустеру ничего такого и в голову бы не пришло.  
  


***

  
Берти решил, что по степени неловкости вечер не идет ни в какое сравнение с утром. Он пару раз пытался было заговорить с Дживсом на эту тему, но его несвязное бормотание о случайных встречах не вызвало ничего, кроме очередной порции «в самом деле, сэр».  
  
У него не хватило духу поинтересоваться, хотя бы мимоходом, как Дживс познакомился с этим парнем, Фрэнки.  
  
Но такие вопросы в себе не удержишь, поэтому задавать их пришлось Ади в конторе.  
  
Не как те двое встретились, конечно. Что за нелепость.  
  
Вместо этого он выдавил ничего не значащим тоном:  
  
— Так что, этот Фрэнки — часто он новых друзей заводит?  
  
Ади сощурилась на него поверх чашки кофе:  
  
— Берти, я надеюсь, ты не включишь нам тут ретрограда.  
  
Он забормотал было: «Я не…», но тут Ади позвали на встречу.  
  
Позже, за обедом, он ходил вокруг да около темы о вчерашнем вечере, стараясь не упоминать прямо Фрэнки и его «друга», пока Ади, наконец, сама об этом не заговорила:  
  
— Этот Реджинальд на голову выше обычных приятелей Фрэнки. Интересный парень. Образованный. Для англичашки он довольно много знает об американском правительстве.   
  
— О! Эм.  
  
— Да, кстати. — Ади улыбнулась. — Ты тут упоминал «Стоило каждой Пенни» — я рекомендовала ему сходить на него, так что, может, он посмотрит.  
  
Берти как раз откусил слишком большой кусок бутерброда, и ему пришлось постучать по спине.  
  
— О?  
  
— Ага, он поинтересовался, как мы, простолюдины, умудрились заполучить себе настоящего английского аристократа. И я рассказала, что мы познакомились на том спектакле.  
  
— Вот как.  
  
— Старина, у тебя все расчудесно? — поинтересовалась Ади со своим лучшим британским акцентом.  
  
— О. Еще бы! — беспечно (хотелось бы верить) произнес Берти. — Просто подумал, а вдруг ему не понравится. В смысле, он же Томми. А пьеса про янки. Все эти обжимания, любезности, все такое. Мы для этого слишком скромные.  
  
— Берти, что ты там лепечешь? — Ади пожала плечами. — Как бы то ни было, ни один «друг» Фрэнка не может быть слишком уж скромным.  
  
Берти поскорее удрал.  
  
Вот так он и провел пятничное утро: сидя в конторе, пытаясь сочинить рецензию на последний мюзикл Тернера и не думать о Дживсе, о людях, с которыми Дживс проводит свободное время, мюзиклах, на которые Дживс ходит, и выводах, которые может сделать Дживс на основании этих мюзиклов.


	3. Глава 2

Пят­ничным ве­чером или, ско­рее, ран­ним суб­ботним ут­ром, ког­да пос­ледний но­мер «Приз­мы» на­конец ушел в пе­чать, Ади ре­шила про­вес­ти у се­бя им­про­визи­рован­ную ве­черин­ку. Бер­ти об­ра­довал­ся воз­можнос­ти на­лизать­ся под­поль­ной вы­пив­ки вмес­те со все­ми и от­влечь­ся от тя­жело­го дня в кон­то­ре (он час­то под­клю­чал­ся к кор­ректо­рам, ког­да у тех за­кан­чи­вались сво­бод­ные ру­ки: вы­яс­ни­лось, что он гра­мот­нее боль­шинс­тва дру­гих ав­то­ров).  
  
В от­ли­чие от ос­таль­ных, у Ади на­лич­ность во­дилась. (По­нят­но, как у нее по­луча­ет­ся вы­пус­кать свой жур­нал, по­думал Бер­ти.) На­лич­ность шла в ком­плек­те с ве­лико­леп­ной квар­ти­рой пря­мо у Гуд­зо­на и тер­ра­сой с ви­дом на Ман­хэттен.  
  
Бер­ти сто­ял у ба­люс­тра­ды и смот­рел на го­род, дер­жа в ру­ках силь­но по­чатый пя­тый ста­кан с брен­ди и со­довой, ког­да по­яви­лись Фрэн­ки с Джив­сом.   
  
Кок­тей­ль в ру­ках у Бер­ти Джив­са по­заба­вил; он вски­нул бровь и про­шел к ба­ру за на­пит­ка­ми се­бе и Фрэн­ки. Бер­ти за­вел не­лов­кий раз­го­вор с пар­нем сво­его ка­мер­ди­нера.  
  
Черт по­бери. До­ма ник­то не по­верит.  
  
До­ма, ко­неч­но, ник­то и не уз­на­ет.  
  
— Так вы, зна­чит, пи­сатель там, в Ан­глии, да? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Фрэн­ки в ту са­мую ми­нуту, ког­да Дживс по­дошел к ним со ста­кана­ми.  
  
— А. — Бер­ти сму­щен­но от­хлеб­нул брен­ди. — Так, по­писы­ваю. Ни­чего серь­ез­но­го.  
  
— Ни­ког­да не по­нимал, ког­да вы, ан­гли­чане, го­вори­те прав­ду, а ког­да скром­ни­ча­ете, — улыб­нулся Фрэн­ки. По­том при­губил кок­тей­ля и улыб­нулся уже с обо­жани­ем: — Ред­жи! Это бо­жес­твен­но! Ты что, все на све­те уме­ешь?  
  
Дживс скло­нил го­лову:  
  
— Не мо­гу ска­зать.  
  
Раз­го­вор вы­шел нас­толь­ко зна­комым, что ког­да они с Бер­ти встре­тились взгля­дами, оба по­дави­ли улыб­ки.  
  
— Так что, Ред­жи, ты ког­да-ни­будь слы­шал о Бер­ти? Там, на ро­дине? Он прав­да зна­мени­тый пи­сатель и слиш­ком скром­ный, что­бы в этом приз­нать­ся?  
  
— Воз­можно. — Дживс те­перь уже от­кро­вен­но за­бав­лялся. По край­ней ме­ре, Бер­ти это яс­но ви­дел. — Но, приз­нать­ся, я боль­ше чи­таю фи­лософ­ские и ис­то­ричес­кие трак­та­ты.  
  
— Ну еще бы, — вы­дох­нул Фрэн­ки. — Бер­ти, я не встре­чал еще та­кого ум­но­го пар­ня, как Ред­жи.  
  
— А. — Бер­ти уже ста­ло не­лов­ко за Джив­са, и он ре­шил не раз­ли­вать­ся со­ловь­ем нас­чет его бу­дущих дос­ти­жений в об­ласти фи­лосо­фии.  
  
Поз­же, ког­да Ади рас­ска­зыва­ла гос­тям оче­ред­ную ис­то­рию, Бер­ти слу­чай­но бро­сил взгляд на тер­ра­су и уви­дел Джив­са, в оди­ночес­тве ку­ряще­го си­гаре­ту. Убе­див­шись, что все пог­ло­щены рас­ска­зом, он выс­коль­знул за дверь.  
  
— При­ят­ная ноч­ка, — буд­ничным то­ном за­метил он.  
  
— Впол­не. — Дживс улыб­нулся кра­ем губ и про­тянул ему си­гаре­ту.  
  
— Спа­сибо, ста­рина.  
  
Ка­кое-то вре­мя ку­рили мол­ча.  
  
— Вот ведь.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Сов­па­ло же, а?  
  
— Ве­ро­ят­ность по­доб­но­го сов­па­дения и впрямь бы­ла нич­тожной.  
  
Бер­ти вдруг приш­ла в го­лову мысль.  
  
— Эй, ста­рина, ты же это не подс­тро­ил на­роч­но, нет? Тут же нет ни­како­го за­гово­ра или су­па а-ля те­тя Ага­та, из ко­торо­го ты пы­та­ешь­ся ме­ня вы­ловить?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Фух, здо­рово. Дживс, не сэр­кай.  
  
— Про­шу про­щения. — Дживс бро­сил на не­го ко­сой взгляд. — Прав ли я в сво­ем пред­по­ложе­нии, что вы пред­по­чита­ете хра­нить на­ши от­но­шения в тай­не от дру­зей?  
  
Бер­ти сглот­нул.   
  
— Ну, да, чес­тно го­воря. Ты же ви­дел, ка­кие они. — Он то­же пос­мотрел на Джив­са, и что-то дер­ну­ло его спро­сить: — Ты хо­чешь, что­бы я ушел?  
  
Бровь Джив­са вы­рази­ла де­сятую до­лю удив­ле­ния, а за­тем ли­цо его вновь ста­ло (поч­ти) не­чита­емым.  
  
— Вов­се нет. За­чем?  
  
— Да по­тому что все это чер­тов­ски не­лов­ко, вот за­чем. Мне ка­жет­ся, ты… не мо­жешь рас­сла­бить­ся в мо­ем при­сутс­твии. — Он нах­му­рил­ся. Ка­жет­ся, он пе­реб­рал. По­ос­то­рож­нее на­до быть, а то еще ляп­нет что-ни­будь из­лишне от­кро­вен­ное.  
  
— Ес­ли кто-то из нас дол­жен уй­ти, то это я, — ска­зал Дживс.  
  
— Что? Нет! Опять ты со сво­ей фе­одаль­ной…  
  
— Это здесь ни при чем, — воз­ра­зил Дживс, и Бер­ти поч­ти ус­лы­шал неп­ро­из­не­сен­ное «сэр». — Прос­то вы приш­ли сю­да пер­вым.  
  
— А. Ну, пер­вым при­шел, пер­вым... как го­ворит­ся. А ес­ли те­бе все рав­но, то и мне то­же.  
  
— Хо­рошо. (Сэр.)  
  
— Так, эм… — Бер­ти по­косил­ся в сто­рону, раз­ду­мывая, сто­ит ли под­ни­мать эту те­му или так ре­шил за не­го его пь­яный мозг.  
  
Пь­яный мозг та­ки по­бедил.  
  
— Ади ска­зала, ты хо­дил на «Сто­ило каж­дой Пен­ни», — про­из­нес Бер­ти со всей сво­ей бес­печностью, ка­кую смог соб­рать.  
  
— Хо­дил. Весь­ма поз­на­ватель­но.  
  
Бер­ти сглот­нул. Поз­на­ватель­но. Не са­мый по­пуляр­ный эпи­тет для опи­сания брод­вей­ско­го мю­зик­ла, но это­го сто­ило ожи­дать.  
  
— На нем я поз­на­комил­ся с Ади и ее друзь­ями, — ска­зал он как бы меж­ду про­чим.  
  
— Да, она мне го­вори­ла.   
  
Ему ка­жет­ся, или Дживс то­же тща­тель­но под­би­ра­ет сло­ва?  
  
— И что ты ду­ма­ешь?  
  
Дживс каш­ля­нул:  
  
— Я не мо­гу ска­зать ни­чего луч­ше то­го, что вы на­писа­ли в ре­цен­зии. Но я уви­дел тро­гатель­ную ис­то­рию о том, как силь­но мож­но из­ме­нить свою жизнь, ес­ли за­хотеть это­го.  
  
Бер­ти мор­гнул.  
  
Глу­по бы­ло хо­тя бы на мгно­вение до­пус­тить, что Дживс не сло­жит два и два. Дживс же ге­ний. Ему нет рав­ных и все та­кое.  
  
Ну что ж, вот и все. Дживс по­нял всю по­доп­ле­ку и на­вер­ня­ка сей­час сме­ет­ся над ним где-то там, под мас­кой сдер­жаннос­ти. Стыд­но, ко­неч­но, но что по­дела­ешь, при­дет­ся выс­то­ять.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Ред­жи! — Фрэн­ки про­тис­нулся в дверь, на­поло­вину прик­ры­тую тол­пой, вне­зап­но за­пол­нившей гос­ти­ную Ади. — Ве­черин­ка в са­мом раз­га­ре. Ты прос­то обя­зан со мной по­тан­це­вать, прек­расное ты соз­да­ние.  
  


***

  
В ито­ге Дживс ос­тался на ве­черин­ке не­нам­но­го доль­ше мис­те­ра Вус­те­ра, ко­торый ушел в че­тыре ут­ра, сос­лавшись на го­лов­ную боль.  
  
Что, ес­ли бы он ушел с Фрэн­ком, праз­дно раз­ду­мывал Дживс, под ко­нец ве­чера тот звал его с со­бой впол­не от­кро­вен­но. Не всерь­ез раз­ду­мывал, ко­неч­но. Но ва­ри­ант та­кой был. Мис­тер Вус­тер точ­но не прос­нется рань­ше по­луд­ня, ско­рее поз­же. А еще его ра­бото­датель по­казал на удив­ле­ние сов­ре­мен­ный взгляд на то, что его ка­мер­ди­нер раз­вле­ка­ет­ся с муж­чи­ной.  
  
Его но­вые бо­гем­ные друзья силь­но пов­ли­яли на не­го в этом нап­равле­нии, ду­мал Дживс. Ко­неч­но, мис­тер Вус­тер всег­да был ши­роких взгля­дов. Ве­ро­ят­но, в Лон­до­не его сдер­жи­вал ог­ра­ничен­ный круг об­ще­ния.  
  
Но­вая ком­па­ния (и преж­де все­го, Аде­ла­ида) за­мет­но из­ме­нила его ра­бото­дате­ля.  
  
— Ред­жи!  
  
Сно­ва Фрэнк зо­вет его на тер­ра­су. Что ж, по край­ней ме­ре, в за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ности это­го че­лове­ка он мо­жет быть уве­рен.  
  
— Сно­ва весь в се­бе? — Фрэнк сколь­знул ру­кой в из­гиб Джив­со­вой, и те­перь они сто­яли пле­чо к пле­чу и смот­ре­ли на Ман­хэттен. — Вез­де ищешь ти­шину и по­кой? Что­бы раз­мышлять о фи­лосо­фии и все та­кое?  
  
— Что-то в этом ро­де, — улыб­нулся Дживс.  
  
По­мол­ча­ли. Фрэнк, оче­вид­но, ис­кал те­му для раз­го­вора, по­тому что спро­сил:  
  
— Ты так и не ска­зал, как те­бе тот мю­зикл, на ко­торый ты хо­дил в чет­верг. Я хо­тел пой­ти с то­бой, прав­да, но не смог выр­вать­ся с се­мей­но­го ужи­на.  
  
Та­кое ощу­щение, по­думал Дживс, что вся сов­ре­мен­ная мо­лодежь стра­да­ет от из­лишне тре­бова­тель­ных родс­твен­ни­ков.  
  
— Весь­ма за­нима­телен. Му­зыка не впол­не в мо­ем вку­се, но, по край­ней ме­ре, сло­ва бы­ли не слиш­ком фри­воль­ные.  
  
У Фрэн­ка его кон­серва­тизм выз­вал сме­шок.  
  
— «Сто­ило каж­дой Пен­ни», да? О чем там, на­пом­ни еще раз?  
  
— Ос­новной сю­жет кру­тит­ся вок­руг пер­со­нажа, ко­торо­го семья и друзья счи­та­ют про­жига­телем жиз­ни, но по­том он встре­ча­ет де­вуш­ку, ко­торая обе­ща­ет вый­ти за не­го, толь­ко ес­ли он ста­нет серь­ез­ным че­лове­ком.  
  
Имел ли мес­то по­доб­ный раз­го­вор меж­ду мисс Кар­тер и мис­те­ром Вус­те­ром? Или тот сам ре­шил, что че­го-то по­доб­но­го от не­го пот­ре­бу­ют?  
  
— А. — Фрэн­ки яв­но не за­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся. — Оче­ред­ная ис­то­рия в ду­хе: «Я ста­ну луч­ше ра­ди под­ружки». Ну, на­вер­ное, нра­вит­ся тем, ко­му нра­вят­ся под­ружки.  
  
— Спра­вед­ли­во.  
  
Дживс пос­лал Фрэн­ку ко­сую улыб­ку. Тот вос­поль­зо­вал­ся воз­можностью и от­ве­тил взгля­дом, пол­ным страс­ти.  
  
Поз­же Дживс сто­ял в уг­лу гос­ти­ной, до­кури­вал си­гаре­ту, ко­торая, как он ре­шил, бу­дет пос­ледняя за этот ве­чер, и за­дум­чи­во наб­лю­дал за хо­зяй­кой до­ма (она в тот мо­мент тан­це­вала с По­лом и Фрэн­ком од­новре­мен­но). Аде­ла­ида Кар­тер, ко­неч­но, лич­ность скан­даль­ная — семья мис­те­ра Вус­те­ра же­лала бы для не­го пар­тию пос­кром­нее и по­дос­той­нее; но, ве­ро­ят­но, он сде­лал хо­роший вы­бор.  
  
Ко­неч­но, ес­ли мис­тер Вус­тер же­нит­ся, Джив­су при­дет­ся ис­кать дру­гую ра­боту, а ему бы это­го сов­сем не хо­телось. У мис­те­ра Вус­те­ра ра­ботать удоб­но и не скуч­но; его ра­бото­дате­ля мож­но счесть нес­коль­ко эк­сцентрич­ным, но по-сво­ему он весь­ма мил.  
  
Дживс вне­зап­но по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя расс­тро­ен­ным и ушел пря­мо до­мой.


	4. Глава 3

— Дживс, — ска­зал Бер­ти пос­ле не­дели вза­им­но­го ос­то­рож­но­го мол­ча­ния. Он смот­рел на чай­ник и хму­рил­ся. Сколь­ко уже мож­но за­вари­вать­ся?  
  
— Сэр?  
  
Это бы­ла третья по­пыт­ка Бер­ти по­мочь Джив­су с зав­тра­ком. Сна­чала Дживс рез­ко воз­ра­жал, ви­дя в этом ос­кор­бле­ние сво­ей фе­одаль­ной вер­ности, ерун­да ка­кая, вот еще, но Бер­ти нас­та­ивал. Вус­те­ры ско­ваны из твер­дых ме­тал­лов. В тре­тий раз Дживс выг­ля­дел уже не столь­ко воз­му­щен­ным, сколь­ко по­забав­ленным. Зна­чит, они дви­жут­ся в вер­ном нап­равле­нии, вер­но?  
  
Я­ич­ни­ца-бол­тунья выг­ля­дела от­нюдь не вер­но, да и на вкус боль­ше на­поми­нала уголь. (Дживс не­ожи­дан­но бес­печным то­ном про­ком­менти­ровал: «По­хоже, в ско­ром вре­мени вы смо­жете об­хо­дить­ся без мо­их ус­луг, сэр» и по­лучил в от­вет сна­чала пот­ря­сен­ный взгляд, а за­тем смех.)  
  
— Я се­год­ня иду с Ади и ре­бята­ми. Она приг­ла­сила ме­ня на бла­гот­во­ритель­ное что-то там в честь «Кас­те­ла». Ты знал, что они на пос­леднем из­ды­хании?  
  
«Ты идешь?» — имел он в ви­ду.  
  
— Да, сэр, я слы­шал, что те­атр «Кас­тел» на гра­ни зак­ры­тия пос­ле нес­коль­ких скан­да­лов из-за про­дажи ал­ко­голь­ных на­пит­ков. — Дживс ле­гонь­ко каш­ля­нул, и Бер­ти пос­пе­шил вы­нуть из чай­ни­ка си­теч­ко.  
  
— А, го­рячи­тель­ным тор­го­вали? — Дживс, ко­неч­но, зна­ет все. Толь­ко вот на этот раз Бер­ти до­гады­вал­ся, кто его прос­ве­тил. — Эта ве­черин­ка бу­дет бе­зал­ко­голь­ной. Об­жегшись на мо­локе, да?  
  
— Вер­но, сэр.  
  
— Пол, ну зна­ешь, Адин при­ятель… — Бер­ти за­мял­ся, не зная, нас­коль­ко от­кры­то мож­но об­суждать их об­щих зна­комых. — Он вез­де с со­бой но­сит фляж­ку, но Ади стро­го-нас­тро­го зап­ре­тила брать ее се­год­ня.  
  
— По­нимаю.  
  
— Ка­жет­ся, они всерь­ез бо­ят­ся, что «Кас­тел» про­тянет но­ги, и твер­до ре­шили не дать но­гам ни­куда про­тянуть­ся.  
  
— По­хоже на то, сэр.  
  
— Я… э… Пос­лу­шай, ста­рина, ес­ли за­хочешь зас­ко­чить, те­бе бу­дут ра­ды.  
  
— Бла­года­рю вас, сэр.  
  
Ну, вот и все.  
  


***

  
Дживс на­шел мис­те­ра Вус­те­ра на бал­ко­не вто­рого эта­жа «Кас­те­ла»: тот ку­рил в ком­па­нии Аде­ла­иды и, ес­ли ему не из­ме­няла па­мять, Гар­ри­ет и По­ла.  
  
— Ред­жи! — поз­вал Пол. Пол всег­да был в их ком­па­нии са­мым шум­ным, ес­ли не счи­тать Фрэн­ка, и Дживс пой­мал се­бя на мыс­ли, что то­му вряд ли уда­лось до сих пор при­дер­жи­вать­ся бе­зал­ко­голь­ной по­лити­ки этой но­чи.  
  
— Доб­рый ве­чер, — поз­до­ровал­ся он и веж­ли­во от­кло­нил пред­ло­жен­ную си­гару, бро­сив при этом удив­ленный взгляд на сво­его ра­бото­дате­ля, ко­торый толь­ко что вы­пус­тил в сто­рону струю ды­ма: не са­мый обыч­ный для не­го вы­бор.  
  
— Са­лют-са­лют, ста­рина, — поп­ри­ветс­тво­вал его мис­тер Вус­тер, ста­ра­ясь дер­жать ли­цо и од­новре­мен­но не вды­хать слиш­ком глу­боко.  
  
— Выс­коль­знул из же­лез­ной хват­ки Фрэн­ки, да? — хи­хик­ну­ла Гар­ри­ет. — Ой!  
  
Пол ущип­нул ее за ло­коть.  
  
— Мол­чи, глу­пая. У Ред­жи нет вре­мени на твои саль­ные на­меки.  
  
— А я ни­чего саль­но­го и не име­ла в ви­ду, — от­махну­лась Гар­ри­ет. — Прос­то Фрэн­ки очень теп­ло к те­бе от­но­сит­ся, прав­да, Ред­жи?  
  
— По­хоже на то, — скром­но приз­нался Дживс. Вот уж дей­стви­тель­но, у аме­рикан­цев свои по­нятия о лич­ных гра­ницах.  
  
— Мы го­вори­ли об Ан­глии, — при­шел ему на по­мощь Бер­трам. Дживс бла­годар­но ему улыб­нулся.  
  
— Да, ста­рый доб­рый Аль­би­он. — Пол по­пытал­ся изоб­ра­зить бри­тан­ский ак­цент, но проз­ву­чало это так, слов­но ему вдруг ста­ло не хва­тать воз­ду­ха. — Ска­жи нам, Ред­жи, это прав­да, что Бер­ти го­ворит, буд­то в воп­ро­сах мо­ды и мо­рали Лон­дон от­ста­ет от Нью-Й­ор­ка на три де­сяти­летия?  
  
Дживс об­ви­ня­юще под­нял на мис­те­ра Вус­те­ра бровь, но тот смот­рел в сто­рону.  
  
— Я бы не стал пре­уве­личи­вать. Да и в поль­зу бо­лее ор­га­низо­ван­но­го об­щес­тва то­же мож­но что-то ска­зать… Как и в поль­зу бо­лее кон­серва­тив­ной мо­ды.  
  
Он бро­сил прон­зи­тель­ный взгляд на жел­то-зе­леный пла­ток, ко­торый по­явил­ся у мис­те­ра Вус­те­ра уже пос­ле вы­хода из до­ма.  
  
Тот дра­матич­но вздох­нул, улы­ба­ясь.  
  
— Да, бо­юсь, там, до­ма, мно­го та­ких, как он. Бо­ят­ся на­рушить за­веден­ный по­рядок лю­бой ме­лочью.  
  
— А клас­со­вая сис­те­ма? — серь­ез­но по­ин­те­ресо­валась Ади. — Все та­кая же жес­ткая, как рань­ше?  
  
— Ес­ли не жес­тче, — от­ве­тил Дживс.  
  
— Ну так ска­жи нам, — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Пол, — Бер­ти и впрямь весь из се­бя та­кой арис­тократ или вы ан­гли­чане все та­кие?  
  
Ком­па­ния по­кати­лась от хо­хота.  
  
— Эй! — вя­ло зап­ро­тес­то­вал мис­тер Вус­тер.  
  
— Ни­чего, Бер­ти, — спас­ла Джив­са от от­ве­та Ади. — Мо­жет, ты и вы­соко­род­ный раз­долбай, но ты здесь за­нят де­лом, а са­мое глав­ное — у те­бя зо­лотое сер­дце.  
  
Мис­тер Вус­тер жар­ко пок­раснел и бро­сил на Джив­са быс­трый взгляд. Дживс не знал, раз­дра­жать­ся ему или ве­селить­ся.  
  
— Кста­ти, ста­рина! — вдруг вос­клик­нул Бер­ти та­ким то­ном, слов­но ему приш­ла в го­лову ге­ни­аль­ная идея. — У Гар­ри­ет кое-ка­кая проб­лемка: ей нра­вит­ся па­рень, а он ни на од­ной ве­черин­ке не об­ра­тил на нее вни­мания.  
  
— Эй! — Гар­ри­ет пну­ла его в го­лень.  
  
— Ай. Прос­ти, Гар­ри­ет, ста­руш­ка. Кот в тво­ем меш­ке все рав­но мя­ука­ет во всю глот­ку. А Ред­жи­нальд… эм… Он в прош­лый раз ска­зал, что весь­ма хо­рош в та­ких ве­щах.  
  
Ред­жи­нальд скром­но пок­ло­нил­ся.  
  
— Я все­го лишь упо­мянул, что об­ла­даю не­кото­рым опы­том по­мощи сво­им зна­комым в их мат­ри­мони­аль­ных пла­нах. — Он бро­сил ве­селый взгляд на мис­те­ра Вус­те­ра — нас­толь­ко ко­рот­кий, что это­го ник­то не за­метил. — Или в ос­во­бож­де­нии от та­ковых.  
  
— А, лов­кий свод­ник и раз­водник! — об­ра­дова­лась Ади. — Ты-то нам и ну­жен.  
  
— По­верь ему свои пе­чали, Гар­ри­ет, — под­дакнул Пол.  
  
И Гар­ри­ет по­веда­ла. Дживс слу­шал мол­ча и лишь в са­мом кон­це ле­гонь­ко каш­ля­нул.  
  
— Ну вот, да­же Ред­жи ду­ма­ет, что мне ни­чего не све­тит, — вздох­ну­ла Гар­ри­ет.  
  
— А вот и нет, — ска­зал мис­тер Вус­тер. — У не­го идея, прав­да, ста­рина?  
  
Дживс сно­ва кив­нул.  
  
— Прав ли я в сво­ем пред­по­ложе­нии, что вы го­вори­те о мис­те­ре Ал­джер­но­не Хар­ри­се из «Га­лерей Хар­ри­са»?  
  
— Что? — Гар­ри­ет ус­та­вилась на Джив­са с рас­кры­тым ртом. — Как ты до­гадал­ся?  
  
— Я уже до­воль­но хо­рошо ори­ен­ти­ру­юсь в мес­тных твор­ческих кру­гах и не знаю боль­ше ни­кого, кто вла­дел бы га­лере­ей и под­поль­ным ба­ром од­новре­мен­но и не вы­лезал из кос­тю­ма в клет­ку.  
  
— Про­валить­ся мне на этом мес­те! — вос­клик­нул Пол. — Ред­жи, ты не­под­ра­жа­ем.  
  
— Бла­года­рю. — Он еще раз каш­ля­нул. — Ес­ли мне поз­во­лено бу­дет сде­лать пред­по­ложе­ние… Из дос­то­вер­но­го ис­точни­ка мне из­вес­тно, что мис­тер Хар­рис лю­бит оди­нокие про­гул­ки по Хай­бридж-пар­ку. Ес­ли вы слу­чай­но нат­кне­тесь на не­го, то смо­жете за­вязать бе­седу, ска­жем, об об­щих при­выч­ках.  
  
Гар­ри­ет ах­ну­ла:  
  
— Ге­ни­аль­но! Ред­жи, ты нас­то­ящее сок­ро­вище! Кста­ти, ты идешь се­год­ня в Чам­лес?  
  
Ред­жи­нальд улыб­нулся. Ес­ли он пра­виль­но по­нял на­мек, Гар­ри­ет, ко­торая по­нача­лу от­но­силась к не­му по­доз­ри­тель­но, толь­ко что приг­ла­сила его в их ком­па­нию не­зави­симо от Фрэн­ка.  
  
— Бу­ду рад. Ко­неч­но, ес­ли Бер­ти не про­тив еще од­но­го ан­гли­чани­на в ва­шем кру­гу.  
  
— Ну что ты, ста­рина, — про­бор­мо­тал тот, и Дживс по­нял, что они оба ощу­тили это стран­ное чувс­тво, ког­да он наз­вал сво­его ра­бото­дате­ля по име­ни.  
  


***

  
Бер­ти да­же не по­нял, от­ку­да у не­го воз­никло это вне­зап­ное же­лание по­казать всем, нас­коль­ко Дживс пот­ря­са­ющий.  
  
Он же не мог при­люд­но поз­дра­вить се­бя с тем, что за­полу­чил (и ка­ким-то не­веро­ят­ным об­ра­зом сох­ра­нил) се­бе та­кого пот­ря­са­юще­го ка­мер­ди­нера.  
  
На­вер­ное, все бы­ло про­ще: он прос­то хо­тел по­мочь Гар­ри­ет, а его са­мый луч­ший спо­соб по­мочь че­лове­ку — это по­сове­товать­ся с Джив­сом.  
  
Он слу­шал ис­то­ричес­кую лек­цию о вы­ше­упо­мяну­том пар­ке, ког­да на бал­кон вы­летел Фрэнк и — по-дру­гому не ска­жешь — за­вере­щал:  
  
— Об­ла­ва!  
  
Все рез­ко за­пани­кова­ли и не сра­зу вспом­ни­ли, что не при­нес­ли с со­бой вы­пив­ку и, сле­дова­тель­но, бо­ять­ся им не­чего. (Си­гары от гре­ха по­даль­ше поб­ро­сали за ог­ра­ду.)  
  
Ког­да их обыс­кал по­лицей­ский (без­ре­зуль­тат­но), Ади по­ин­те­ресо­валась весь­ма влас­тным то­ном, ко­торый про­из­вел на Бер­ти впе­чат­ле­ние:  
  
— Арес­то­вали ко­го-ни­будь?  
  
По­лицей­ский, быв­ший у них, по­хоже, за глав­но­го, оки­нул ее взгля­дом:  
  
— Джон­сов.  
  
— На ка­ком ос­но­вании? Это бла­гот­во­ритель­ная ве­черин­ка в честь их те­ат­ра. Все за­кон­но.  
  
— Аб­со­лют­но, — сар­касти­чес­ки от­ве­тил по­лицей­ский. — Кро­ме то­го ящи­ка вис­ки, ко­торый мы наш­ли за сце­ной.  
  
Под не­цен­зурное бор­мо­тание по­лицей­ский ус­мехнул­ся и раз­вернул­ся на каб­лу­ках.  
  
Бер­ти хму­ро смот­рел ему вслед и толь­ко по­том за­метил, что Дживс — Ред­жи­нальд, по­ра уже при­вык­нуть — по­кинул их, оче­вид­но, вмес­те с Фрэн­ки.  
  
Он пло­хо по­нимал, по­чему его это так бес­по­ко­ит.


	5. Глава 4

Несколько дней спустя случилось то, чего Берти давно боялся. Ну, чуть не случилось.  
  
Они с Ади выходили по делам редакции, дорогой обсуждали капризного миллионера, которому нравилась Бертина колонка, и пытались придумать, как заставить того вложить в журнал денег (Ади не может вечно затыкать дыры из своего кармана, а Дживс отсоветовал Берти давать ей слишком большие суммы). Все было замечательно, пока на обратном пути они не столкнулись с Дживсом.  
  
Столкнулись прямо у входа в магазин Розенхейма — это место, где, по мнению Дживса, следует покупать костюмы (следовательно, место, где следует покупать костюмы, точка), и где они были столько раз, что продавец без труда их узнал.  
  
— А, мистер Вустер! — воскликнул он, прежде чем Берти успел открыть рот. — Мистер Дживс как раз сказал, что вам очень понравился черный Мартин Гринфилд.  
  
— О. Эм, — промямлил Берти, шустро переставляя ноги.  
  
— Действительно, мы на днях обсуждали этот фасон, — сказал Дживс, и Берти изумленно заметил, как он меньше чем за минуту сумел сердечно поприветствовать Аделаиду, вежливо попрощаться с Розенхеймом и мягко оттеснить их прочь от магазина, пока владелец не успел сказать чего-нибудь более опасного.  
  
— Так вы обнаружили, что одеваетесь в одном магазине, да? — додумала Аделаида, весело переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
— Ну, тут самые лучшие костюмы, — вяло отозвался Берти.  
  
— Согласен, — поддержал Дживс, и искорка в его глазах позволила Берти слегка расслабиться. — Мне кажется, это место весьма популярно среди туристов из Англии. За последние две недели Берти уже третий англичанин, которого я встретил в этом магазине. Кстати об общих знакомых: я слышал, братьев Джонсов отпустили под залог.  
  
Ах ты умница, подумал Берти.  
  
— Благодаря мистеру Вустеру, — улыбнулась Ади и взяла Берти под руку.  
  
Хм. Как бы ему ни нравилась эта девушка, лучше бы она сейчас промолчала.  
  
— Эм. Наверное, внести за них залог можно назвать легкомысленным поступком.  
  
Реджинальд едва заметно пожал плечами:  
  
— Возможно, это было не самым разумным поступком, но определенно самым добрым.  
  
— Где «добрый», там и «глупый» недалеко валялся.  
  
Ади засмеялась, а Реджи улыбнулся:  
  
— Позвольте заверить, что ничего подобного я не имел в виду. Вы проявили доброту, и она пойдет на пользу не только владельцам театра «Кастел», но и тому достойному делу, которое они делают для города. Они поддерживают много благотворительных организаций для бедных.  
  
— Ну что ж, — сказал Берти, довольный, что поступил правильно.  
  
— Я же сказала, золотое сердце, — улыбнулась Ади. У Берти почему-то засосало в животе, и явно не из-за улыбки Ади.  
  
Возможно потому, что Реджи старательно отводил взгляд.  
  
Ну, а потом, просто чтобы убедиться, что могло быть и хуже, они встретили Фрэнки, который подхватил Реджинальда под руку и провозгласил на всю улицу:  
  
— Мы с Реджи идем гулять и можем не вернуться!  
  
— Вот этот точно нескоро в Англию отправится, — заметила Ади, когда они поднимались в контору, и Берти почти провернул впечатляющий трюк по падению вверх по лестнице.  
  
Он специально задержался в конторе до последнего коллеги, но оставаться там один не мог. Он хмуро побрел к ближайшей остановке такси, и, когда позади кто-то тихо кашлянул, его сердце подскочило вверх на шесть футов.  
  


***

  
В воздухе явно витало что-то эдакое. Берти боялся того, что скажет ему Реджинальд, но через это нужно пройти. Его сердце еще одного часа напряжения не выдержит.  
  
— На нейтральной территории? — заметил Берти, когда Дживс привел его в кафе рядом с Савоем, где они остановились. Весьма умно: дома такой разговор не пройдет, дома Реджинальд станет Дживсом и ничего серьезного обсудить не удастся.  
  
— Действительно.  
  
Они сидели у окна и молчали. На улице мимо проходили люди — почти пробегали, несмотря на поздний час. Внутри было тихо и уютно. Реджинальд умеет выбирать, подумал Берти.  
  
Что же он будет без него делать?  
  
Реджинальд кашлянул. Означает это: «Я должен сказать кое-что важное» или «Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?», Берти не знал.  
  
Подумалось, что можно просто нырнуть в этот темный тоннель и посмотреть, где они вынырнут. (Обычно в этой метафоре упоминается свет, но его что-то пока не было видно.)  
  
— Итак, Дживс.  
  
— Да, сэр?  
  
— Реджинальд, — исправился он.  
  
— Да? — Реджинальд подарил ему полуулыбку, и Берти понял, что она ему нравится, и сильно.  
  
— Пять лет с тобой были…  
  
— Насыщенными?  
  
Берти улыбнулся.  
  
— Насыщенными тетками, бросающими в мои объятия девиц, и друзьями, при каждом удобном случае молящими о помощи. Но хорошими. — Он откашлялся. — Очень. Хорошо, что ты был со мной.  
  
— Спасибо. — Реджинальд смотрел на него необычайно искренне. — Я тоже наслаждался жизнью рядом с вами.  
  
Берти заставил себя сделать вдох.  
  
Не хотелось в это верить, но с ним и впрямь прощаются.  
  
Но ничего не поделаешь. Нужно вынести это и сохранить лицо, как и полагает примерному англичанину. (А еще он не мог вынести и мысли о том, чтобы расстаться по-плохому.)  
  
— Но, наверное, — сказал он, хотелось надеяться, ровным тоном, — всегда приходит момент, когда пора что-то менять.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Как бы ни хорошо нам было вместе, здесь, видимо, наши пути расходятся. Было чудесно, старина, чудесно. Но я так понимаю, мы должны расстаться, если…  
  
— ...Если вы женитесь на Аделаиде.  
  
— ...Если ты хочешь жить с Фрэнки.  
  
Оба уставились друг на друга.  
  
Подошел официант, забрал чашки и спросил, не нужно ли им чего еще. И тихо удалился, не дождавшись ответа.   
  
— Я… в смысле… Что?  
  
Реджинальд открыл рот, выдохнул и снова закрыл.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я хочу жениться на Ади? — не веря своим ушам спросил Берти.  
  
— Вы думаете, я уйду от вас ради Фрэнка? — таким же тоном спросил Реджинальд.  
  
Они снова уставились друг на друга. Потом Берти рассмеялся, а Реджинальд только улыбнулся.  
  
— Думаю, нам нужно кое-что прояснить, старина.  
  


***

  
Они заказали и выпили по второй чашке кофе, а Реджинальд все еще смотрел на своего работодателя удивленно.  
  
Возможно ли, что он неправильно понял… все? (Это на него не похоже. Да что с ним такое?)  
  
— Я… — начал он одновременно с Бертрамом.  
  
— Давай ты первый, старина. — Взгляд Бертрама выражал смесь надежды и плохого предчувствия.  
  
Реджинальд откашлялся.  
  
— Похоже, что мы несколько раз друг друга неправильно поняли.  
  
— Это еще мягко сказано.  
  
Реджинальд нахмурился, раздумывая, с чего же начать.  
  
— Я и впрямь полагал, что вы собираетесь делать мисс Картер предложение.  
  
Бертрам поднял брови:  
  
— Так она снова мисс Картер? Пожалуйста, не говори, что опять собираешься вернуться к своему сэрканью. Кажется, это уже в прошлом, нет?  
  
— Конечно, сэр, — ответил он с достаточной долей иронии, чтобы Бертрам ее уловил и улыбнулся.  
  
— Но… погоди-ка. Значит, ты думаешь… Пьеса! Ты думаешь, я все это делал для Ади? Нашел новых богемных друзей и пошел работать?  
  
Реджинальд задумчиво прикусил губу.  
  
— Я в самом деле полагал, что ваши действия вдохновлены мюзиклом «Стоило каждой Пенни» и вы, подобно его герою, решили стать человеком, достойным просить руки Аделаиды.  
  
От сияющей улыбки Бертрама сердце на мгновение замерло.  
  
— Она здоровская барышня, Ади Картер. И мне важно ее мнение. Но не она моя Пенни.  
  
Какая интересная формулировка, не удержался Реджинальд. Не она его Пенни.  
  
— И все же пьеса толкнула вас на кое-какие действия.  
  
— О да. — Бертрам нахмурился. — Я, эм… Что, карты на стол? — Он откашлялся. — Ты случайно не слышал, что сказала мне Анжела перед нашим отъездом?  
  
— Ваша кузина? — Реджинальд почувствовал, что потерял нить рассуждения. (И снова — когда такое было?)  
  
— Да, кузина. Анжела. В общем и целом, девушка хорошая. Иногда кажется, одна белая овца в отаре из черных. Джиллиметта ей не очень понравилась. — Берти вздрогнул, вспомнив последнюю протеже миссис Грегсон. — Но мои постоянные побеги из когтей нашего семейства ей еще меньше нравятся.  
  
Реджинальд нахмурился:  
  
— Что она сказала?  
  
— Сказала, что если я не начну делать что-то полезное и не стану кем-то, с кем стоит быть вместе, даже ты меня когда-нибудь бросишь, — признался Бертрам, нервно вертя в руках чайную ложечку.  
  
Реджинальд моргнул.  
  
Бертрам хотел доказать, что он достоин… его. Не Аделаиды, ни любой другой женщины.  
  
— Понимаю.  
  
Бертрам моргнул и бросил на него смущенный взгляд.  
  
— Так… ты не собираешься уйти с Фрэнки в закат?  
  
— Нет, не собираюсь.  
  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул Бертрам, и Дживс наконец-то, на долю секунды заметил в его взгляде то, чего ждал — на что надеялся — так долго, дольше, чем отдавал себе отчет.  
  
Бертрам быстро отвел глаза.  
  
Почему он смущается? Они же выложили карты на стол, по его же собственному выражению, значит, им больше нечего друг от друга скрывать.  
  
Если только…  
  
Ну конечно. О, как же слеп он был, как глуп.  
  
«Но ведь любовь слепа, и тот, кто любит, не видит сам своих безумств»*, — подумал он и попросил счет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Венецианский купец. Перевод Т. Щепкиной-Куперник


	6. Глава 5

Берти был так поражен открывшимися обстоятельствами, что почти не заметил, как Дживс привел его в отель, завел в лифт и потом в номер.  
  
Он подошел к окну и стал смотреть на улицу, нервничая и пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу. Так, все. Успокойся. Веди себя как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
Реджинальд позади смешивал коктейль. Он и не заметил, как много места этот человек занимает в его жизни.  
  
— И себе сделай, раз уж ты там, — сказал он, не отрываясь от окна. — Разрешение двойного недопонимания нужно отметить, согласен?  
  
— Как пожелаете. — Реджинальд встал рядом и протянул ему стакан. Берти взял его и кивнул, не осмеливаясь поднять взгляд.  
  
— Ах, Нью-Йорк, — сказал он, глядя на проносящиеся внизу машины. — Странный город, правда?  
  
— Действительно.  
  
— Совсем не то, что дома. Лондон скачет привычным галопом повседневной жизни, ты не замечал? Я не говорю, что это плохо, — поспешно добавил он. — Это здорово. Особенно, если ты конь. А вот человеку нужно иногда менять обстановку, правда?  
  
— Pour un être conscient, exister consiste à changer, changer à se mûrir, se mûrir à se créer indéfiniment soi-même*, — сказал Реджинальд.  
  
— Вот-вот. — Бертин французский был получше, чем у его друзей, но в этом Дживс его превосходил. — Жить — значит меняться, и так далее.  
  
— Анри Бергсон.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Они помолчали.  
  
— Мне не хочется уезжать из Нью-Йорка, — признался Берти. — Знаю, когда-нибудь нам придется вернуться домой, но этот город…  
  
— Этот город полон возможностей.  
  
И Берти понял, хотя произнесено это было весьма многозначительно.  
  
Он осмелился взглянуть на мужчину перед собой и увидел, что его разглядывают вполне открыто.  
  
— Э… — Он почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки, и уткнулся взглядом в пол.  
  
Ноги Реджинальда подступили ближе.  
  
Ладонь скользнула по щеке и приподняла подбородок. Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза.  
  
Берти, который думал, что ему придется многое скрывать или многое объяснять, вдруг обнаружил, что это очень просто — податься вперед и поцеловать своего камердинера.  
  


***

  
Они лежали в постели, переплетя ноги. Берти дышал ему в грудь, а он пытался не думать о том, что на полу мнется рубашка.  
  
В самом деле, одернул он себя. Бывают минуты, когда думать о порядке вполне допустимо. Но не когда лежишь в обнимку со своим щемяще привлекательным и на удивление опытным работодателем.  
  
— Старина, ты уже спишь? — глухо пробормотал Берти.  
  
— Нет. — Реджинальд проглотил ласковое обращение и обругал себя: незрелый глупец, романтик. Хотя, если быть до конца честным, он так давно посматривал в эту сторону.  
  
— Хорошо. Потому что я хочу кое-что спросить. А еще, возможно, хочу сделать это снова.   
  
— Думаю, мы договоримся по обоим пунктам.  
  
— В общем… — Берти облокотился на согнутую руку и посмотрел на Реджинальда нежно и задумчиво. Такого выражения Реджинальд у него раньше не видел. Он сложил руки на животе и выбросил из головы беспокойство о том, что лежит голышом под внимательным (и в то же время ласкающим) взглядом своего работодателя.  
  
— Ты меня знаешь. — Берти подумал, и выражение его лица изменилось. — По правде говоря, ты знаешь меня лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. И знаешь, что обычно я говорю все, что приходит в голову.  
  
— Это очаровательная привычка. — Реджинальд поправил локон, упавший Берти на глаза. — Не слишком полезная, потому что этот мир устроен неправильно, но очаровательная.  
  
Берти улыбнулся:  
  
— Ну, я думаю, ты за мной приглядишь.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Так вот. Еще слишком рано интересоваться, кем мы друг другу приходимся?  
  
Реджинальд задумчиво поджал губы. Берти их поцеловал.  
  
— Да, рано, потому что мы не знаем, что случится в ближайшем будущем. — Берти улегся ему на плечо, и Реджинальд погладил его по голове. — Но я не думаю, что рано спросить друг друга, чего мы хотим.  
  
— И чего же хочешь ты, Реджинальд?  
  
Он нахмурился, и его размышления о возможных последствиях их связи, очевидно, длились слишком долго, потому что Бертрам заерзал.  
  
Сейчас нужно ответить просто и честно, подумал Реджинальд. Не вдаваться в сложные обсуждения.  
  
— Хочу быть с тобой.  
  
Берти прижался к нему крепче и тихо ответил:  
  
— Я тоже, старина.  
  
— Ты должен понимать, что будет нелегко, — не удержался он.  
  
— Да уж конечно, — на удивление понимающе откликнулся Берти. (Реджинальд начал подозревать, что этот человек никогда не перестанет его удивлять.) — Мы — точнее, ты должен придумать нам прикрытие, а я продолжу быть очаровательно откровенным.  
  
Реджинальд улыбнулся:  
  
— Только не когда мы дома, пожалуйста.  
  
— Заметано.  
  
— Могу я тоже задать вопрос?  
  
— Ну конечно. — Берти приподнялся и серьезно на него посмотрел. — Реджинальд, тебе не нужно спрашивать. Я не хочу, чтобы у нас были такие отношения.  
  
— Хорошо, дорогой мой. — Ну вот, все же вырвалось. А, он все равно уже пропал. — Я хотел просто вежливо сменить тему, но спасибо, что сказал это.  
  
Берти кивнул:  
  
— Мы еще разберемся, что у нас будет да как. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был моим слугой. Но и представить, что ты больше им не будешь, я тоже не могу.  
  
Реджинальд кивнул:  
  
— Мы разработаем подходящий modus operandi**. В каком-то смысле это касается того, о чем я хотел спросить. Почему ты не показывал мне своих чувств? Потому что боялся, что я инстинктивно отвергну ухаживания работодателя, или потому что считал их неподобающими?  
  
Берти нахмурился, и Реджинальд слегка улыбнулся, когда узнал это смущенное выражение лица: «Меня вывели на чистую воду».  
  
— Если честно, я так много об этом не думал. Видишь ли, я только час назад понял, что влюблен в тебя.  
  
Реджинальд уставился на него. А потом расхохотался.  
  
Бертрам посмеялся вместе с ним, приказал (как работодатель) «смеяться так почаще», а потом, как мило выразился Бертрам, «они сделали это снова».  
  


***

  
Прозвенел дверной звонок, и Берти спрятал голову под подушку. Слишком рано для визитов. Слишком рано утром и слишком рано после возвращения из Нью-Йорка.  
  
Не честно. Как он может вести себя как ни в чем ни бывало, если пару часов назад он с довольным стоном рухнул на грудь своему камердинеру?  
  
Реджинальд подмерцал к кровати. Лицо его выражало что-то похожее на улыбку, и Берти сел (почти).  
  
— Значит, не тетушка.  
  
— Действительно, не тетушка. Но тоже женщина, которая имеет на вас кое-какое влияние.  
  
Реджинальд принялся его одевать. (Берти начал что-то делать самостоятельно, правда, но одеваться у него не получается так же быстро, как с помощью своего опытного камердинера.)  
  
— Ну не Мадлен же, — с трепетом решил удостовериться Берти.  
  
— Не Мадлен, — улыбнулся Реджинальд, поправляя ему галстук, и, бросив через плечо взгляд, поцеловал в губы — быстро, но крепко.  
  
Берти с опаской доковылял до гостиной. На диване, с таким видом, будто тут ей самое место, восседала Аделаида Картер.  
  
— Твой камердинер меня впустил, — многозначительным тоном произнесла она.  
  
— А.  
  
Она рассмеялась и встала, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку.  
  
— Берти Вустер. Так ты не врал, что аристократ.  
  
— Боюсь, что нет. — Берти обнял ее и усадил обратно на диван. — Чаю, Ади, старушка? Мой камердинер сейчас что-нибудь сообразит.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь. — Ади поджала губы. — Мы можем пригласить его присоединиться к нам. Или это будет вопиющим нарушением этикета?  
  
— Вообще-то да, — сказал Реджинальд, появляясь из кухни с подносом, на котором стояли чайник, три чашки на блюдцах, булочки и джем. — Но для гостей из Америки всегда можно сделать послабление, потому что они не сильны в этикете.  
  
— Я рада, — широко улыбнулась Ади. Берти безмолвно наблюдал, как Реджинальд накрывает на стол. Он плохо понимал, как им себя вести. И был безмерно доволен, что в таких тонких материях может положиться на мозги друга.  
  
— Так, значит, вы, двое, — произнесла Ади, когда все расселись.  
  
— Что? — спросил Берти.  
  
— Да, — будничным тоном сказал Реджинальд, разливая чай.  
  
Ади улыбнулась во весь рот.  
  
— А я всегда думала, что Фрэнки не твой тип. А Пол был уверен, что да. Но Пол чаще всего идиот.  
  
— Я так понимаю, потребовался кое-какой толчок в нужном направлении, — заметил Реджинальд, и Ади рассмеялась.  
  
— И не один. Но в конце концов все окупилось.  
  
— Что? — растерялся Берти.  
  
Ади посмотрела на его ничего не понимающее лицо, снова засмеялась и помахала у него перед носом ладонью с блестящим кольцом на безымянном пальце.  
  
— О! — Берти случайно проглотил слишком много чая и закашлялся. — Поздравляю и все такое, Ади, старушка.  
  
— Спасибо, милый. — Она нежно улыбалась, рассматривая кольцо. — Конечно, пока мы пожениться не можем. Его бабушка еще жива. Она думает, он работает клерком и сочиняет законы в Сенат. Если она меня увидит, у нее удар будет.  
  
— А что с тобой не так? — вежливо поинтересовался Берти. Ади улыбнулась и пожала плечами. На самом деле оба знали, что она слишком современная, чтобы понравиться престарелой родственнице…  
  
Берти уронил ложку.  
  
— Реджи. У меня идея.  
  
— Если она похожа на мою, то можно попробовать.  
  
Таким образом, после коротких разъяснений, длинных, сложных и продуманных планов и веселья Ади стала давней Бертиной невестой из Америки. Она редко с ним видится и, конечно, совсем не подходит для мужчины его положения, но он так в нее влюблен, что даже тетя Агата не решится разбить ему сердце. (Это потом сделает сама Ади, а Берти будет так раздавлен, что ни о какой другой женщине и думать не сможет, никогда.)  
  
— Замечательная идея пришла тебе в голову, — заметил Реджи, лежа на диване. Они договорились об ужине с Ади, распрощались, а потом весь вечер вели себя абсолютно неподобающе.  
  
— Чтобы ее воплотить, понадобится вся твоя ловкость, — ответил Берти и погладил любовника по голове. — Поэтому я не волнуюсь.  
  
Реджи ответил на комплимент кивком и поцелуем.  
  
— А еще нам понадобится много времени проводить в Нью-Йорке, что иногда может быть совсем не плохо.  
  
Берти медленно кивнул. Реджи этого не произнес, но они оба думали об одном и том же: будет чертовски сложно. Но ни за что на свете они не расстанутся.  
  
— Реджи.  
  
— Что, родной мой? — Реджи притянул его себе на грудь, и Берти еле удержался, чтобы не замурчать, как кот.  
  
— Не хотелось бы звучать, как Мадлен Бассет или какая другая чудаковатая девица, но… эм…  
  
— Да, — сказал Реджи. — Я тоже.

 

  
_Конец_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Прим. пер.: Жить — значит меняться, меняться — значит взрослеть, а взрослеть — значит непрестанно творить себя самого.
> 
> **лат. Образ действия — прим. пер.


End file.
